


Hindi Naasahan

by amolegere



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, leliana and alistair also make small appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amolegere/pseuds/amolegere
Summary: Surana does something impulsively





	Hindi Naasahan

**Author's Note:**

> hindi naasahan - unexpected

There was a loud crack as the lightning bolt hit the mercenary square in the chest. Rhian bent over, hands on her knees, and wiped her brow. She was running low on mana. They were only scouting ahead for a place to camp, so she didn’t think to bring much with her. Then they got attacked by a group of mercenaries. The group outnumbered them two-to-one, which normally wasn’t a problem but they caught them off guard and the mercenaries were more resilient than the enemies they usually encountered. Rhian took a quick look around. Alistair was face to face with whom she assumed to be the leader. Leliana had run out of arrows and had one of them in a chokehold. Zevran was expertly dodging his opponent’s blows before positioning himself for a successful backstab. 

“Behind you!” Leliana suddenly yelled. 

Rhian turned around just in time to see the man she had just electrocuted get up and make his way towards her. She only had enough mana for a small spell. There wasn’t enough time to drink a lyrium potion and even if there was, she had only brought one and used it to heal Alistair. Thinking quickly, Rhian cast mind blast. The man immediately staggered back, which gave her enough time to run towards him with her dagger and spellweaver in hand. When she was close enough, Rhian slid down on the ground and got up once she was behind him. Then she took her weapons and stabbed him under the arms where his armor provided no protection. She removed her weapons from the mercenary’s body and looked up just as Alistair delivered the final blow on their leader. All the mercenaries were now down. 

She couldn’t believe it. She’d been trying to master that move for weeks. Leliana and Zevran had helped her many times, and even Sten would join them occasionally. Sometimes she’d drop her weapons, other times she’d lose her footing. But now she finally did it. Rhian met Zevran’s gaze. Still full of adrenaline, she ran towards him, grinning. Rhian wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. She felt him smile against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. When she pulled away, he had a slight blush to his cheeks. 

“I did it!” she said, breathless. 

“Yes, I saw!” Zevran said, still grinning. “I’m so proud of you.” 

As the adrenaline started to fade, Rhian began to realize what she’d done. She felt her ears and face become warm. “Oh,” she said as she absentmindedly touched her lips with her fingertips. They’d never shown such a public display of affection before. 

“Come on, you two.” Leliana smirked. “I think I see a clearing up ahead. Let’s check it out then get back to rest of the group.” 

Before she could follow, Rhian felt Zevran hook his pinky with hers. She opened her mouth, but he stopped her before she could say anything. “If you are going to say sorry, there’s no need,” he said. “I would never have a problem with you kissing me.” 

He knew her well enough to know she would apologize. She found it sweet albeit a little embarrassing. Does she really apologize that often? She smiled sheepishly. They moved on, pinkies intertwined.


End file.
